Foosball
by Specklez
Summary: BELLA vs EDWARD! An interesting game of foosball.  Alice doesnt understand the double meaning of her words...my first one shot thingy!


**(A/N: Just a little one shot I wrote, hope you like it! Oh, and make sure you read my other stories, too!)**

Edward waved his hand towards his foosball table. We were in his room, just wasting the day away with little games of cards and 'Trouble'.

Because his room was bed less, it was very open and spacious. Two large arch windows were set on the north wall, with elegant ivory white curtains draped over them neatly. In the corner to my left there was a small black television, and adjacent to that- right between the two grand windows- was a small sofa, the same ivory white as the drapes. The west wall was covered in black and white pictures, framed with pieces of jet black wood, in each a memory that I would never be a part of. Edward said one day there would be pictures of us together up there, and that lightened the mood of the moment.

Placed directly in the middle of the room was, of course, a white foosball table. Two teams; one white and one black.

"I'll play you," Edward challenged, taking the black side.

"You're on," I smirked and grabbed hold of handles. "But why do I have to be the white team?" Edward pulled out the black and white foosball ball and held it high up above the center.

"Because white is a much more ladylike colour than black."

And with that the game began.

I knew, without a doubt, that Edward would win. If he used his super vampire speed, he would win if I blinked. I braced myself and tried very hard _not _to blink.

And the first goal was made.

Edward smiled and dropped the ball out onto the 'field' once again.

I told him sternly that it wasn't fair that he used his vampire skills to beat me. I explained that I was just a mere human with horrible reflexes and bad wrists, and that if he actually _tried _this game wouldn't last. I suggested that he challenge himself and try and be human while playing Foosball. He slowed it down.

When the game was completely tied but I still had no chance of winning (all my goals had just been lucky, I was sure), I brought up a topic I hadn't dared to bring up since I took that vote with the Cullens. I wiped my sweaty hands off on my T-Back, navy blue shirt and threw the ball onto the field.

"So, why wont you change me?"

I was surprised at how casual my voice sounded, and how he kept his eyes on the moving ball, not at all shocked. Still concentrating on the game, he replied, 

"Because being a human is so much better,"

I grimaced. "Give me three good reasons why being a human is better than living for an eternity or two."

He paused, thinking about this, then delivered his answer like a extremely skilled actor.

"One," He began, working the ball to my side. "You're normal." He snapped his wrist and shot at my goal.

"Who says that's a good thing?" I questioned, as I expertly stopped the ball and sent it flying down the side to his goal. He stopped it with his forward men.

"Two," He continued. "You have regular senses. Like, the sound of a mouse skittering on a hardwood floor is not audible for you. But for me, it's like the clang of a cymbal." He shot at my goal again and just nearly missed. "Three, you get to eat chocolate."

The second goal was made and Edward whooped with joy. He'd broken the tie. It was time to knot it back up again.

"Well, I could give you three good reasons why being a vampire is better than human," I retorted finally.

"Really?" He challenged.

"One," I began, trying to sound like him. "You live forever and get endless opportunities for money and education and jobs." I shot at his goal and missed miserably. He didn't flinch when I shot, as if he knew it would miss.

"Two…you're vampire powers; reading minds, seeing the future, impossible speed, _unfair beauty_…"

Another hit and a miss. He maneuvered his goalie and blocked my shot, then flicked it to his forward men, getting ready to shoot. It rolled away, unfortunately for him, and went right into _my _forward men's reach. I got into shooting position and tried to catch his gaze. When I finally did, I whispered,

"Three. You get to change the ones you love, so you can live with them _forever_."

I flicked my wrist and the ball was in.

I'd scored!

Cheering, I danced around the room and sang out my victory. Edward looked beaten by my comment, but his face lifted when he said,

"You haven't won yet."

The game was continued as we seriously debated which was better off; vampire or human? I'd been losing the foosball game desolately, until he had only one goal standing between him and victory.

I would _not _let him get that goal.

We battled it out- both our debate and our Foosball game.

"Yes, but being human is _so _much easier…not always having to smell blood and be tempted," He pushed, punting the ball to my goalie.

"No! Humans are so fragile- broken like a vase!" I booted the ball to his side.

"If you understood, you'd wish you didn't!" He snapped.

"Are you sure about that?!" I asked angrily.

"Very." He growled.

Alice waltzed in then, unnoticed. Edward and I were too caught up in our squabble. Alice didn't seem to care that we were in such an aggressive fight, and she came over and watched us play.

"Who's winning?" she asked, sounding uninterested but very innocent. Edward and I ignored her.

"Well, at least human's aren't _half dead!_" He spat, and then he scored.

I'd lost.

Alice yawned and took the ball out of the goal net. She turned it around in her hand as she said,

"Edward, I'm guessing?"

I frowned, understanding she didn't know the double meaning of her words. I let go of the handles in defeat.

"Yes. As always."

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Hehe it was really fun to write. If you have any questions just ask, okay? BYE!)**


End file.
